


Dad

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Yondu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, F/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Could you do another Alpha Yondu and omega reader are expecting a pup, and she into labor two months before her due date. But it all starts off when there hanging out with the Guardians and them poking fun at yondu. Peter and Gamora help them out during the labor and she has some what of a hard time but ends up giving birth to triplets. With a fluffy ending of Peter telling yondu he's gonna be a great dad. Please and thank you, if your comfortable writing.





	Dad

Everyone laughed as Quill told the story about them fighting the giant "Megasquid" as he put it. It was nice being around friends and away from the ravagers for once. Yondu had taken his mate away for the week to get some fresh air and had met up with the Guardians of the galaxy along the way. The alpha currently held his mate's legs in his lap and was rubbing her swollen legs. She was currently seven months pregnant and as of lat had been having a very hard time doing anything. She would always hide her pain or discomfort from him, not wanting to seem weak or as she had said once to bother him. The Centurian had told her time and time again that he was her alpha and it was his job to take care of her but she would just smile that innocent smile she always did. Glancing at her now he saw her smiling brightly at the stories Quill told. Looking back at at the others he saw as Quill took a sip of his drink, "I would ask what you two have been up to but I think that is rather obvious." he chuckled gesturing to y/n's large belly. Y/n flushed a bright red as Yondu just cut his eyes at his adopted son. "How did you make your baby?" Drax asked making Gamora smack him and look at him with wide eyes. "Dude?" Quill gasped "What is wrong with you?" Gamora said making the large grey man confused. "What? My father would tell the story of impregnating my mother every winter solstice." he said looking around to the rest of the guardians sitting around the ship. Y/n raised her brows at the statement and looked beside her to see her mate, Yondu equally shocked. "That's disgusting...." Quill said with a nod of his head and Drax let out a deep gasp, "It was beautiful.. You earthlings are strange."  he scoffed.  "I really don't want to know what they do in their bedroom." Quill said and Yondu smirked, "Who said it was in our bedroom..." he chuckled and felt his wife stiffen, "Yondu!" she growled kicking his leg.

After a few more jokes at Yondu for becoming a father he looked over to see his female sleeping. She had been sleeping a lot the past few days and it worried him. "God Yondu hope you don't bore her that much in bed." Rocket mocked and Yondu gritted his teeth. "Keep on fox and I'll..." a groan of pain stopped his threatening and his eyes snapped to the Omega now curled up beside him. She held her hand over her belly and her eyes were shut tight. "Y/n?" he asked moving over to place his hand on her hip. When tears rolled down her cheek he saw as Gamora now moved over to her side. Placing her hand on /n's belly she felt for a moment before her eyes shot to Yondu's. "She is in labor." she told him making the breath get caught in his throat. "Yondu! Yondu! Hey you blue idiot snap out of it and bring her in here." Quill yelled snapping the Captain out of his shocked state. Carefully lifting his omega into his arms he heard her let out a cry in pain, "Shhh, It's going to be alright baby." He cooed to her as he moved into the room and laid her on the medical bed in the middle of the room. She was visably shaking with pain as Gamora lifted up a sheet and handed it to Yondu. "It's too early." y/n cried making Yondu furrow his brows and grab her hand. Still in shock over the whole situation he looked confused, "I need you to help get her pants off and cover her up with this." Nodding he watched as Peter and Gamora left the room long enough for him to take off y/n's pants. When Quill called him out he informed him that they sent out a call for a midwife. "How long?" Yondu asked as he heard his crying wife from the other room. "...Six hours." Rocket said.

Everyone saw the fear come over the captain's face Gamora was the first to go to his side. "It's going to be okay Yondu. We can handle this..." She said but he just shook his head and ran his hands over his face. "No. No, I never should have got her pregnant, it's too much for her..." he started when Quill went over and grabbed him by his coat and gave him a shake. "Stop it. This is happening, now you need to pull yourself together and go be there for your mate." taking a deep breath Yondu nodded and made his way back into the room with Gamora right behind him. "Y/n I'm going to hook a IV up to you so I can give you something for pain alright." she said and y/n nodded sending more tears down her face. Pulling one of the chairs over to the bed Yondu sat and took her hand in his. Placing his head by hers he gave her a smile. "I'm scared." she whispered and he had to swallow the knot in his throat. "You are going to do fine princess." he told her kissing her hand. He saw her wince as the neddle poked her skin and had to hold back the growl that wanted to erupt from his throat. "Okay it will take just a few minutes for it to kick in and then it should help ease things off a bit." Gamora said. Nodding her head, Yondu gave an apreciative nod and watched as she left the room. 

When the medicine dulled her pain some y/n had finally passed out from exhaustion. Yondu never left her side he sat by the bed and pet her hair while Gamora would come in and check her progress. When she woke up three hours later she whimpered in pain making Yondu aware once again. Before he could call, Gamora was back in the room. Lifting the sheet she moved her hands to feel between y/n's legs. "Okay y/n I think it is time to start pushing. Peter!" She yelled as she picked the head of the bed up some. Yondu's breaths picked up as Gamora got everything ready. She had told Quill and Yondu to help hold Y/n's legs up and before long she gave the okay for the omega to start pushing. Yondu watched as his mate screamed in pain and pushed downward. He held her leg with one hand while he held her hand with the other. She had to stop after a little bit and was panting for breath. She pushed for what seemed like ever, letting out a sob she threw her head back "I can't do this." she cried but Yondu just nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Yes you can. I know you can. You're doing so good darling. Just a few more, come on." he told her and heard her whimper. Taking a breath she pushed again and went to stop when Gamora spoke up. "Don't stop y/n keep pushing." she encouraged. Doing as her friend said she kept pushing until she felt a pressure leave her body and a loud cry filled the ship. "It's a girl." Gamora said as she laid the small pale blue baby on y/n's chest. The omega felt more tears roll down her cheek this time but this time they were tears of joy. Holding her baby she looked to Yondu to see him crying as well. Moving his hand to the still crying pup he stroked her side and smiled at his mate. "She is beautiful my love." he said in a soft voice. "Y/n you're not done yet." Gamora said in a shocked voice. At first y/n had thought it was the placenta but then the green woman looked to the couple. "There's another baby coming." she said and Yondu's eyes went wide, "What!?" he croaked. "DRAX!" Quill yelled and soon the large male was coming in the room. "Y/n I'm going to let Drax take her so you can push again okay." He said in a soft voice. Looking to Yondu he could tell he wasn't happy about another man being the first to hold his daughter but nodded. Gently handing the child to Drax Yondu watched as he male rocked the pup and wrapped her in a towel. 

The second child was not as difficult to deliver as the first but it still wasn't easy. It took another ten minutes before another baby girl was layed on y/n's chest. By this time y/n was exhausted but smiling none the less. This little girl was a darker shade of blue than her older sister but had a small patch of h/c hair on her head. "Umm you're not going to believe this..." Gamora said as she glanced between the two of you and back between y/n's legs. "Jeez how many times did ya'll have sex!" Quill yelled. "Three?" was all Yondu said before falling to the floor. "Yondu!?" y/n gasped as her alpha laid on the floor unconscious. Hearing laughing she looked at Quill "I'm never going to let him live this down." he laughed but then remembered the situation and quickly grabbed the second girl from Y/n's arms. "You can do this y/n." Gamora said as she saw the omega's exhausted eyes. Biting her lower lip she moved to hold her own legs and pushed with everything she had. It took longer for the third child to be born than the other two. Y/n was out of energy and Gamora had had no other option than to deliver the third pup by caesarean . She quickly gave y/n a shot to numb her stomach before cutting a horizontal line across y/n's lower belly. The females hands shook and she had to fight to keep her eyes open but before long the last of her pups was handed to her, "A little boy."  Gamora smiled. Looking down at her son she stroked his cheek and was surprised when he didn't cry only looked at her with bright red eyes. Unlike both of his sisters he was a silverish blue. After Gamora had stitched and cleaned her up Drax had helped move her into Quill's bed.

Waking up Yondu groaned and then his eyes shot open when he remembered his mate was in labor. Sitting up he stopped his movements when he looked to see he saw sitting in the middle of the floor in a small room. The lights were dulled to hold only a soft glow and sitting on the bed was his y/n. Standing he saw the three little pups curled up on her chest, one currently suckling at her breast. She looked extremely tired but held a soft smile on her face. Looking up to her alpha she smiled a little bigger. "Three?" he asked in hushed tones and saw her nod. "Two girls and one boy." she said. Siting on the edge of the bed he looked over the three for a moment. He knew his oldest daughter first by her pale blue skin that looked like her mother, the second shared the same look as her sister but with darker blue skin like him and h/c hair. Lastly was the one he had missed being born, his son. He had silver blue skin and a small amount of his fin growing in. Running his thumb along the boys fin he saw it glow a bright red and chuckled. "Why don't they have fin's?" y/n asked and Yondu looked up to meet her eyes. "They may not get them... if they do it will be later. Only male Centaurians are born with their fins. Nodding she smiled, "Do you want to hold them?" she asked and saw him give a small nod. Slowly she moved one after the other into their fathers arms. Their son gave small grunts as y/n unlatched him from her breast and Yondu chuckled, "hungry little thing ain't ya." he said as he balanced the boy in one arm. He smiled when the boy just yawned and cuddled into the warmth his father was putting off. Seeing his mate so weak looking he took notice to the cords going into her arm. One he guessed was for pain while the other looked like blood. "Gamora had to cut me open to get him out." she said with a smile. Knotting his brows Yondu shook his head. "I'm sorry baby. I wasn't there the whole time wit ya..." "It's alright Yondu. I'll be back to normal in no time." y/n smiled and gave a yawn. "Get some sleep princess I got the pups." he said placing a kiss on her lips. He wasn't surprised when she didn't fight him and drifted off to sleep. 

It was a little later into the night when a small knock was heard on the door and Yondu looked up from his sleeping children to see Quill walk in. The terran smiled at the scene before smirking, "Passed out." he said in hushed tones as he sit bedside Yondu on the floor of the room. "Shut up." Yondu growled and heard the man chuckle. They sat in silence for a while before Peter spoke up. "You're going to be a good dad Yondu." he said. "And how do you know that?" the blue captain asked. "Because you're a good dad to me." he said with no joke in his voice.  Turning his head to look at Quill he smiled and gave a nod. Looking back down it wasn't long before he felt a a pressure on his side and looked over to see Quill fast asleep beside him. Smirking Yondu layed his head back against the wall, "Two girls and two boys."


End file.
